DeVries Agency
During the Nova Age, the DeVries Agency was the market leader in all kinds of nova-for-hire services, from mercenaries to escorts. Events Most (if not all) off the following events can be found in the Trinity Timeline. *'1999' **On or before February 19: Riots in Windhoek, the capitol of Namibia, and at DeBeers properties in Namibia, are quelled by novas of the recently formed DeVries Agency. (AB: Aberrant: Elites) **February 22: The Namibian government announces the role of DeVries' two novas in quelling the recent riots and grants the agency permission to set up its base around DeBeers mines in the eastern highlands. (AB: Aberrant: Elites) *'2002' **Project Utopia launches Novation Toys, Games and Comics, its licensing division, to compete with (among other things) the DeVries Agency's entry into the action-figure market. **July 14: Dr. Andrew Weisman, a DeVries paraphysician, sends Anna DeVries a memo on "centipede syndrome" -- the temporary drop in ability the recently erupted face when they start to think about their powers and, like the centipede in the fable, are unsure how to gain conscious control of their gifts. *'2004' **September: "Ironskin" Andy Vance and Jake "The Dragon" Korelli officially become an item. (AB: Aberrant Storytellers Screen, p 13) *'2006' **September 11: Michael M'btede, Utopian Director of African Operations, sends a memo to all Utopia-Africa staff. Due to persistent harassment and the disappearance of two DeVries elites (Wardog and Zip), Marrakesh and Casablanca are declared avoid zones for all nova personnel. (AB: Aberrant Storytellers Screen, p 58) Known DeVries Agents *Dragon (Jake Korelli) :Playthings Magazine's third-best-selling action figure of 2003 (DeVries, Alpha series) (AB: Aberrant Storytellers Screen, p 5) *Lotus Infinite (Linda Raphael) :Nova elite working for DeVries in NY. (AB: Aberrant Rulebook, p43) :Playthings Magazine's sixth-best-selling action figure of 2003 (DeVries, Alpha series) (AB: Aberrant Storytellers Screen, p 5) *Overkill (Mirko Mirkonen) :Playthings Magazine's tenth-best-selling action figure of 2008 (DeVries, Delta series) (AB: Aberrant Storytellers Screen, pp 9-10) *Pursuer (Joseph Simms) :Nova elite working for DeVries. (Aberrant Rulebook p49-50, p76) *Sarge In-Charge :Playthings Magazine's eighth-best-selling action figure of 2003 (DeVries, Alpha series) (AB: Aberrant Storytellers Screen, p 5) *Speed :(Overview of famous DeVries' novas) *Stone Badass (Lance Stryker) :(Overview of famous DeVries' novas) *Superbeast (Rob Steele) :Playthings Magazine's third-best-selling action figure of 2008 (DeVries, Delta series) (AB: Aberrant Storytellers Screen, pp 9-10) *Tian Ti :(Overview of famous DeVries' novas) *Tötentanz (Klaus Kleisner) :Playthings Magazine's best-selling action figure of 2003 (DeVries, Alpha series) (AB: Aberrant Storytellers Screen, p 5) *Wardog (Tycho DeWitt) :One of two DeVries elites who disappeared in Marrakesh and Casablanca, contributing to Utopia-Africa's declaration of these regions as 'avoid zones' on September 11, 2006. (AB: Aberrant Storytellers Screen, p58) *Zephyr :(Overview of famous DeVries' novas) *Zip :One of two DeVries elites who disappeared in Marrakesh and Casablanca, contributing to Utopia-Africa's declaration of these regions as 'avoid zones' on September 11, 2006. (AB: Aberrant Storytellers Screen, p58) External Links Nova.net *a detailed description of the founding and history of the DeVries Agency. rpg.net *a review of the book AB: Aberrant: Elites with some interesting coments on DeVries as a 'power group' in Aberrant. Category:Aberrant glossary